Mi consejero: Brick
by Neverlander-Respira.Fuego2013
Summary: "De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Brick rompiendo el hielo, pero ganándose un "¿Eh?" De la chica. "Me refiero a… bueno… ya sabes, la situación por la que requieres una cita con el consejero" La chica se puso de un tono rojo escarlata. "Yo… etto… como decirlo…. Necesito, necesito un… ¡Un consejo" "No me digas…" /¡ONE-SHORT!/


Consejero brick

"¡Está lleno socios! Definitivamente con esto ganaremos una fortuna, jaaaa y yo que pensaba que la zanahoria no servía para nada." Gritó emocionado un moreno de ojos verdes causando una mirada de muerte proveniente de cierto chico con ojos rojos.

"Dinero, Dinero… ¡Da igual! Yo quiero ir a molestar a alguien, hace una semana que a nadie sacamos de quicio, ¡Me aburro!" Se quejó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

"¿Estás idiota? ¡Esta oportunidad es genial! Dinero gratis mientras que Brick lo hace todo…"

"Saben dúo de trogloditas, créanlo o no… ¡Sigo aquí!" Dijo el pelirrojo ya irritado. "Y si quieren que siga haciendo esto, más les vale que se callen de una buena vez o mejor aún, ¡lárguense!"

"De acuerdo -Diverción… me voy… no me extrañen…" Dijo el oji-azul fingiendo sentirse dolido y salió. "¡Libertad!" Se oyó a las afueras, a lo que Brick rodó los ojos.

"Lo que sea…" Comenzó el peli-negro "Pero el trato sigue en pie, 30, 30 y 40% cada uno, no lo olvides".

"Bien." Dijo cortante, y con eso el pelinegro salió de la carpa.

_¿¡Cómo demonios caí tan bajo!? _Se quejó el chico de gorra roja.

Y la verdad es que aún rompiéndose la cabeza no lograba descifrarlo. Es decir, evidentemente Brick era inteligente, por algo es el líder de la pandilla. Pero ellos eran _los chicos alborotadores_, tal como su nombre lo decía. Y el hecho de que fueran adoptados y en este momento estuvieran recibiendo educación no los debía cambiar por completo. Jamás en toda su vida, se imaginó que estaría sentado bajo una gran carpa actuando de consejero para conseguir dinero. ¡Jamás!

Mientras el pelirrojo maldecía en voz baja sobre su repentino cambio no notó que una chica aparentemente de su edad entraba en la tienda.

"¿Him?" Preguntó la chica con un moño rojo atado a su cola de caballo, extrañada.

Brick levantó una ceja. _¿Este día no se puede poner peor…? _Pensó.

"No niña melocotón, tu abuela…"

La chica infló sus mejillas en señal de puchero. "De haber sabido que tú y tus hermanos estaban tras esto nunca habría pensado ni en venir" Declaró enfadada.

Indiferente, el chico le contestó: "Pues mira rosadita, si no quieres la maldita cita yo mismo te devuelvo el dinero y te vas"

"No" Dijo, a la sorpresa del de ojos rojos. "Yo ya pagué mi cita y…" Se sonrojó.

_¿Qué rayos… porque se sonroja? _Pensó Brick.

"Y Miyako me matará si no la tomo" Terminó.

El chico hizo uno de sus habituales suspiros y siguió: "Bien, en ese caso siéntate" Dijo e indicó la silla frente a él. La pelirroja se lo pensó. "Amenos que quieras quedarte ahí parada durante media hora" Y con eso Momoko estaba sentada.

Fueron unos largos minutos de silencio…

"De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Brick rompiendo el hielo, pero ganándose un "¿Eh?" De la chica.

"Me refiero a… bueno… ya sabes, la situación por la que quieres una cita con el consejero"

La chica se puso de un tono rojo escarlata. "Yo… etto… como decirlo…. Necesito, necesito un… ¡Un consejo"

"No me digas…"

Soltó un bufido. "Bueno, eres mi consejero ahora así que creo… tendré que decirlo ¿no?" El pelirrojo solo esperó, como en respuesta. Y la de ojos rosas siguió "La verdad es que yo quiero, quiero…" Su sonrojo se elevó al rojo tomate XD "¡Quiero un novio pero no sé cómo conseguirlo!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¡Desde que tenía catorce años eh intentado conseguir a mi chico ideal! Pero todos me evitan o evaden y eso me hace sentir horrible" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir "Y como mis amigas me dicen es que quizá no he encontrado a la persona indicada y solo tengo que esperar… ¡Pero estoy cansada de esperar! Y es por eso que hoy vine a ti, ya que tu eres un chico quizá tendrías otro punto de ver las co…" Se detuvo cuando sintió unos cálidos labios tocar los suyos. Enseguida los correspondió. Al principio como algo tierno, acogedor. Y después, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo un poco más apasionado.

Al tiempo, el aire se fue y tuvieron que separarse para seguir respirando.

"C-creo que vendré por consejos más seguido" Declaró la pelirroja de un tono carmesí en sus mejillas que la hicieron ver hermosa ante el pelirrojo.

"Sabes que, yo invito".

Jaaaaaa, ya lo se. =3 lo del "consejero" está medio loco jajajaja. En realidad al principio iba a ser un _psicólogo, _pero no se de que manera terminó así, lo admito. No se chavo/as, ¿Qué dicen? Le con mejorando o empeorando con los escritos. Bueno, con este one-short los dejo por hoy, ¡Espero que les haya gustado !

¡LES AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE POR LEER MIS FICS Y POR EL APOYO QUE HE RECIVIDO DE MUCHAS PERSONAS, PERSONALMENTE MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO PARA TODOS USTEDES!


End file.
